


Webcams and Puppies

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: This is a happy fluffy fic for Helen @oliverfel4. I thought her birthday fic may have been a bit dark so wrote this shot one shot as well. Hope you enjoy!Disclaimer: I did not create, nor do I own these characters, they are the property of the Arrow Writers.





	

Felicity was alone in the lair watching TV. The new recruits were at their day jobs and Oliver was of course off being Mayor. The time alone in the lair was both a blessing and a curse.

 

A blessing if she had work to do. There were no distractions and she was master of the whole lair.

 

A curse as it could get lonely. Today was a lonely day, with not much research to be done she had turned on the TV only to see one of those ads where they tell you about all the animals that need a good home.

 

Felicity had wanted a puppy her whole life. Her mother had refused saying they were too much work and after that she had too much work to provide a dog the attention they deserved. Oliver used to tease her about keeping pictures of dogs on her phone.

 

Watching the sad puppies made her cry. Oh well, at least she was alone.

 

Until all of a sudden she wasn’t. “Felicity”

 

Felicity looked around for Oliver she had not heard him arrive. She looked around but couldn’t see him anywhere.

 

“Felicity! I figured it out. Check me out I’m on the webcam!”

 

Felicity quickly rushed over to her computers and sure enough there he was.

 

“Wow”

 

“Impressed that I made it work?”

 

“Exactly!” She was actually thinking wow you look hot Oliver but no need to correct him.

 

“I know, I couldn’t believe I figured it out as well. Thea set up so I could have face to face meeting with other Mayors in the area!” Oliver seemed so pleased with himself.

 

“That’s great Oliver. So happy for you.”

 

“What’s wrong? Your eyes are all red and puffy. Were you crying? Should I come in?”

 

“No, no. I just watched one of those ads about the animals and you know me….”

 

“Yes, I do know you. As long as everything is okay I should get back to work. Oh, I’ll drop by the loft after work to drop off that chair we talked about. Does that still work for you?”

 

“Yes, sounds good. See you later at the loft.”

 

*****

 

Felicity had just changed into her comfy clothes that evening when she heard a knock at the door.

 

Oliver stood there with a dumb grin on his face.

 

“What did you do?” Felicity squinted her eyes at him.

 

“What makes you think I did something? Maybe I’m just happy.”

 

“Oliver.”

 

Oliver turned around and picked up the carrier he had hidden behind him and walked into the loft. Once inside he opened the carrier to reveal a baby King Charles Cavalier Spaniel puppy. Just like the one she had a picture of on her phone.

 

“I got us a puppy.”

 

“Oh my God Oliver," there were tears in her eyes.

 

“I know, how you have always one and I know we talked about getting one together and that didn’t work out. But I figured why not now? He’ll mainly be yours of course but if ever need me to help out, I volunteer.” He still had that stupid grin on his face.

 

“Oh Oliver, give him to me!” Felicity reached out her arms.

 

“Wow. How did you know it was a he?”

 

“Good guess”

 

Oliver handed the puppy over to Felicity. She immediately hugged it to her and walked away talking to the puppy. He had to admit he was the tiny bit jealous. He watched Felicity talking to the dog for a few minutes before walking over to interrupt “I guess, I’ll leave you two alone.”

 

“Oh Oliver I’m so sorry! You bring me Arrow and then go and ignore you! So rude! So sorry. Here, you hold Arrow,” Felicity goes to hand him the dog.

 

“Arrow?”

 

“Yes, I thought it was appropriate and he seemed to like it. But if you don’t we can think of something else.”

 

“Hello Arrow,” Oliver smiled down at the puppy.

 

“Do you want to stay for supper Oliver? I don’t have much but we could order in. I think it would be nice for Arrow to have his first supper with both of us.”

 

Stay for supper. This was working out better than he planned. “Supper sounds great, you sure you don’t want me to try to whip something up?”

 

“I honestly, don’t have anything for you to cook with.”

 

“Here,” Oliver handed Arrow back to Felicity. “I’ll just pop by the market and be back in a bit to make us something.”

 

“If you don’t mind.” Felicity said hardly hiding how in favour she was of the idea.

 

“No problem, I’ll be back shortly,” as he went to shut the door of the loft he looked back at Felicity. She looked so happy. He could hear her talking to Arrow as he walked away.

 

She looked so sad on the webcam earlier he was glad he was still able to bring a smile to her face

 

 


End file.
